Su Dao
'''Su Dao '''is the Ancient Celestial Emperor of the Cave World. He hails from the Immortal Astral Continent where he was known as the Seven-Colored Immortal Sovereign and the Sect Leader of the Seven Dao Sect. Even though he was something close to a god in the Cave, on the Immortal Astral Continent he was just slightly strong cultivator who founded his own small sect. Still, his talent was amazing even in the entire Eastern Continent. When Wang Lin later encountered Void Tribulant cultivators, he found them lacking compared to Su Dao. The big gap between them and the Su Dao was from a mentality point of view. Su Dao's courage and calmness were refined through his harsh life and even Wang Lin praised him for his powerful mentality. Background When he was young, he grew up in the Immortal Astral Continent's Dong Lin Sect as a disciple of one of its elders. During his youth, he was very talented and should have been protected by the sect. However, his teacher was always in closed door cultivation, and his talent attracted a lot of jealousy. His life in the sect was not good. Moreover, due to his weak character, he was scared by Zhou Li’s cold gaze and hesitated when he took the test to succeed the sect's Cloud Dao Heavenly Art. His speed slowed down and he took 20 breaths to complete a cycle. Due to Zhou Li’s cold gaze, his mind wasn’t focused and he failed in the test. He was given the inferior Seven-Colored Celestial Art to cultivate instead. This incident warped his personality until he was finally expelled from the sect. He met his Ancestor and studied under him, eventually becoming the powerful Cultivator he would later be known as and, together with his Dao Companion, he founded the Seven Dao Sect and became its Sect Master. He also killed Zhou Li very cruelly on the day he completed his dao. He eventually stole a Heavenly Dao and used it to construct his Cave World. In retaliation, his sect was besieged by two of the Nine Suns and he was forced to flee to his Cave World to survive. He and his Dao Companion, Fan Shanmeng, stayed back and fought to buy time for his Four Generals and 100 Soldier Celestials to enter the Cave World. His Dao Companion did not return. Fan Shanmeng herself claims that she was betrayed by him, but the memories of Seven-Colored Daoist point towards her betrayal. Many years later, Su Dao lured Ye Mo into the Cave World, where he ambushed him with Li Guang's Bow and eventually managed to kill him. Afterwards, he enslaved his Ancient Clan underlings and started using their bodies to enforce his will upon the Cave World's inhabitants as well as allow his subordinates to heal from their wounds by gestating inside their Ancient Clan members' petrified corpses. Many more years passed when the door to his Cave World was opened by Fan Shanmeng from the outside and three Celestial Clan cultivators led by Lian Daofei broke in and started a new war. In order to defeat Lian Daofei, Su Dao summoned the Heavenly Dao and forced it to devour him. This caused Lian Daofei to go mad as his divine sense was consumed by the Heavenly Dao to later manifest as the All-Seer, while the other half of the Heavenly Dao became the Nether Beast. During these events, he and his sect were further damaged and Su Dao himself had his soul and origin soul mix and then break into exactly ten parts: three main souls and seven soul fragments. Only if the three main souls came together again would he manage to consume the fragments and become whole. The Heavenly Dao then devoured his Madness Soul Fragment, while his feelings of love and hatred for Fan Shanmeng manifested as Mu Bingmei. His talent became Situ Nan, his conscience became Qin Lin, and all the slaughtered souls he'd killed in his life fused with one fragment, creating the Slaughter Fragment, which became Qing Shui. His instinct, representing a desire to plant roots and spread out many branches (reproduction) became Daoist Scattered Spirit. Of his three main souls, his understanding of Law would reincarnate as a beast, which would then stumble upon a dying Old Ghost Zhan after failing his Arcane Tribulation and fuse with him, saving his life while also partially possessing him, while his Cultivation of Spells would reincarnate as Seven-Colored Daoist. His memory, meanwhile, chose almost deliberately to reincarnate out of their reach for countless years, becoming men, women, trees and animals, at least once even a Core Formation Cultivator. Old Ghost Zhan and Seven-Colored Daoist would then lead the Sealed and Outer Realms respectively in an endless war to try and force their third soul out of hiding, hoping to devour him and seize the advantage over one another that they would need to become the new Su Dao. Eventually, the Memory chose to reincarnate on Planet Suzaku and become a mortal Scholar named Su Dao. This Scholar took on Wang Lin as a disciple during his Dream Dao to reach the Third Step, and then died of old age. After that he reincarnated in the Allheaven Star System as one fish after another on the same tiny planet, as if awaiting the day that he, now reincarnated as Xie Qing, would meet Wang Lin again. History Book Ten His Cultivation Fragment, Seven-Colored Daoist appeared before Wang Lin as he rescued Qing Shui in the Alliance Star System's Seven-Colored Realm, where he answered Wang Lin's questions as incentive for his efforts. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Category:Deceased Category:Antagonistic Category:Seven Dao Sect Category:Heavenly Bull Continent Category:Eastern Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Void Tribulant